Candy Bomb
Not to be confused with Colour Bomb. Candy Bomb (also known as Time Bomb or simply Bomb) is an element in Candy Crush Saga. It is one of the most difficult obstacles in the game. It appears as a coloured bomb with a number inside it. The number varies depending on the level. It can be as high as fifty or as low as three. For every move used, the number on the bomb will be reduced by one, as long as the bomb is not gotten rid of, until it reaches zero. When a candy bomb's timer reaches zero, it will explode the whole board and the player will lose the game. These candy bombs have move counts ranging from a generous 50 moves on level 470, 49 moves on level 440 in Dreamworld, 40 moves at level 755 or 35 moves at levels 180, 258, 407, 502, and 747 to a mere 4 at Level 192 in Dreamworld and a mere 3 in the old version of level 275. Also, some mystery candies spawning bombs can have a long or short move count. Candy Bombs can be broken by a normal candy match, or through any special candy's effects reaching the candy bomb. Each bomb is worth 3,000 points when broken. Candies will take the place of the square once the candy bomb is broken. The Candy Bomb is first introduced for the 8th episode, Salty Canyon. It first appears in Level 96. Like liquorice swirls, they can be created out of dispensers, though this happens from the 19th episode, Holiday Hut, (Level 261, but there was formerly one on Level 221, but it got removed. Instead, it unofficially appears in Dreamworld level 192 ) onward. In Dreamworld, it is unofficially introduced in level 47. The Candy Bomb's timer can be increased by 5 with the help of a booster, called the Bomb Cooler, which adds 5 to every bombs' timer on the board. It is unlocked when the player reaches Level 97. Polls This poll is about how difficult clearing candy bombs is to you. Please take some time to answer it. Would you consider the candy bomb a blocker? Yes No Strategy It is vital to remove the bombs before their timers reach or else the bombs will explode and cause an instant game over. However, removing candy bombs can be fairly difficult at times and can impact the difficulty of a level directly. Sometimes they can be isolated from the main part of the board, forcing the player to remove them using special candies. Depending on the bombs' position, it may be necessary to plan a few steps ahead to successfully remove them. On an open board, making matches in the middle of the board can decrease the chances of bombs spawning on the edges. Sometimes, bombs can be easy to remove also. While candy bombs are threatening, it is also important to note that bombs provide benefits of boosting the score (3,000 points awarded for every bomb removed). Using a colour bomb on a candy bomb provides massive points, sometimes up to a hundred thousands points. This holds true for moves and timed levels, where getting enough points is the key to passing the level. Take note that when it comes to focusing on getting points, using a lollipop hammer to remove it on certain versions is not recommended as it will give you 0 points. Only use it if the timer is 1 and you can't remove it. On timed levels, you can still lose after reaching the target score if a bomb explodes. Once the target score has been reached, you can stop and let the time run out if you have no possible moves to remove a bomb and making a move would set off a bomb. Also, watch the pattern of adding new bombs into the field. Some bombs are added for every few turns, some bombs are added if there are less than a stage-specific counts of bombs on the field (For example, in Dreamworld level 272, the Candy Cannons will always try to keep three Candy Bombs on the field) and no more bombs will be added until one of the existing bombs is cleared (For example, in Reality and Dreamworld level 565, the dispensers do not release more bombs the instant they are two bombs on the field and will only dispense bombs if one of the bombs is cleared. When that happens, they will only dispense up to a maximum of two bombs on the field). Candy Bomb behind Liquorice Locks ( + ) This setup is seen sometimes in levels, and when it does make an appearance, it is very deadly. It is one of the most notorious setups in the game. Level 440 for example used to be a very difficult level due to the heavy use of this setup. The reason this is so deadly is because liquorice locks can be tricky to remove, but when there's a bomb behind it, it becomes even harder, as no matter how you destroy the locked candy - using a colour bomb to destroy the colour of the candy bomb behind it, striped candies, or a simple match, only the liquorice lock will be destroyed, and the bomb will stay. The setup always takes two hits to clear (the only exceptions being if a toffee tornado lands on the square or by using the colour bomb + striped candy combo of that color, but that requires luck) and it can cause the bomb not to be destroyed in time. Some levels only have one use of this setup, and some feature it very heavily, but any level with this setup will likely bring an early end to an attempt or two at least if not removed. The best strategy to remove it is to activate a wrapped candy around it to remove the lock and the bomb. Trivia . Notice that, even with leftmost orange bomb with counter at 0, Sugar Crush is still being activated since the order has been completed.]] *It is among the most hated elements in the game as it cause an instant loss if a player does not remove it in time. *It is one of the only three elements of the game (aside from the quit button) to cause an instant Game Over without using up all moves. The other elements are the moon scale in Dreamworld, and running short of candies such as no more moves can be made even after a shuffle. *The Candy Bombs' texture seems to be soda in an elliptical sphere. *Just as Liquorice Swirl can be generated from Candy Cannons, the same could be said for candy bombs. However, the need to get rid of as many bombs before they explode may be overwhelming, especially if the initial number on the bomb is of a low value, like 7 or below. *When there is a shuffle, the candy bombs stay in place and won't count down. *The bomb will not activate a Game Over in the mobile version when you meet the objective (regarding timed levels) right when the bomb reads 0. *Not to be confused with color bomb. Noticeably, if a color bomb destroys the same color as some of the candy bombs onscreen, the player can receive massive points, which could be very helpful. This is the reason why players can earn millions of points on levels like 274 and 374 and is essential for level 880. *A candy bomb's audio when destroyed is the same as the liquorice swirl's and multilayered icing's audio when destroyed. (mobile only) *These are one of the main reasons the past version of Levels 147, 147 in the Dreamworld, and 350 were the hardest levels in Candy Crush Saga. *When a candy bomb reaches 0, it explodes before any conveyor belts have a chance to move, even if doing so would defuse the bomb. Similarly, if a candy bomb reaches 0 at the same turn as the moon struck, it will explode and the moon struck will not remove it.(only on Facebook) *Candy Bombs eaten by Sweet Teeth or smashed by a Lollipop Hammer will not reward any points. *In the past, if on the turn which you complete a level and the bomb counts down to zero, it would not explode on the board, meaning you will still have finished the level without losing a life but the blast will prevent any Sugar Crush from occurring. Then after some redesigning, the player will would fail the level with Tiffi crying "Oh No!" and possibly a Game Over (on jelly levels only such as Levels 275 and 515). However, the original mechanism has been reverted for the newest version. *On web, if player runs out of moves and a bomb timer is supposed to reach 0, it will not reach 0. Instead it will remain 1 and the player will lose the level. Level 96 and Level 180 are sure examples of this. *The old version of level 275 holds the lowest starting Candy Bomb count, at 3 moves. The current version increased it to 8. This record is now held by Dreamworld level 192 with 4 moves. *Level 370 holds the most amount of candy bombs, with 77 of them. *Levels 174, 274, 374, 474, and 574 are all levels to have a candy bombs. Level 74, however, is not a level to have candy bombs, because the first level to have bombs is Level 96. Also, level 674, and 774 don't have bombs. *Level 440/Dreamworld introduces candy bombs behind marmalade. *Level 813 introduces candy bombs into sugar chests. *A candy bomb is used to blow the roof of Easter Bunny (originally, Mr. Raccoon)'s prison cell in the 56th episode, Candy Calaboose. Said bomb explodes after 5 seconds, instead of 5 moves as in game. *Bombs can even explode while locked/in marmalade/in chest. Gallery Candy Bomb Go Splode.png|A bomb exploding (left) in Level 356. Candy_bomb_goes_boom_mobile.png|A bomb exploding (mobile) Jellywcageandbomb.png|A yellow locked candy bomb with double jelly underneath. Horrible combo. bomb2moves.png|2 moves... candyBombFinishedLevel.jpg|What happens when a Candy Bomb explodes when you finished your requirement in the recent past. (Level 275) Level 370.png|So Many Candy Bombs! bombgoingtosplode.png|The bomb is about to explode! (Facebook, Reality) bombexplodingodus.png|The bomb is about to explode! (Facebook, Dreamworld) Bombexplodedonlastmove.PNG|The bomb is about to explode! (Mobile) Level_567_Close_Call.png|What happens when a Candy Bomb explodes when you finished your requirement for now. Locked Red Bomb (35).PNG|A Red Locked Bomb Blue Locked Bomb (35).PNG|A Blue Locked Bomb Orange Locked Bomb (35).PNG|An Orange Locked Bomb Purple Locked Bomb.PNG|A Purple Locked Bomb Bombinmarmalade.png|Candy bomb encased in marmalade Tiffi using a candy bomb.png|Candy bomb in Candy Calaboose (old version, Mr. Raccoon) CCS splash 19.png|Tip on how to beat a level with candy bombs Candy Bomb Blue.png|A blue candy bomb without timer Candy Bomb Green.png|A green candy bomb without timer Candy Bomb Orange.png|An orange candy bomb without timer Candy Bomb Purple.png|A purple candy bomb without timer Candy Bomb Red.png|A red candy bomb without timer Candy Bomb Yellow.png|A yellow candy bomb without timer Candy Bomb Icon.gif|Animating Candy Bomb Alert Candy Bomb.gif|Alert Candy Bomb Chocolate eats candy bomb.gif|Take this! Category:Elements Category:Candy Category:Blockers